


like cleopatra, joan of arc, or aphrodite

by jojotxt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, mettaton is a model and papyrus is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojotxt/pseuds/jojotxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>papyrus' life was exhilarating, thanks to mettaton</p>
            </blockquote>





	like cleopatra, joan of arc, or aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmmmmmmoh my god im gay  
> so basically mtt is a famous male model and brings papyrus along for his world travels and shows   
> mtt is trans but its not explicitly said just my headcanon  
> enjoy

Before dating Mettaton, Papyrus had a pretty average life. Not that he didn’t enjoy it! Being average was great. He had Sans and Frisk and Undyne and all his other friends and it was amazing! They often had weekly spaghetti dinners together which would consist of Undyne and Sans initiating a “food fight”, which in turn, would cause a great mess of things and a tragic waste of pasta. But despite the food waste and the mess Papyrus and Sans eventually had to clean up, it was fun. Being normal was fun.

But, _god_ …

Dating Mettaton was exhilarating. It was like flying above the ocean, jumping from an airplane, the first drop of a rollercoaster. It was traveling the world, seeing Rome, Paris, Madrid, Tokyo, Hong Kong… It was weekend trips to the Bahamas and going to fashion shows and being in the spotlight. It was eating authentic Italian cuisine and being with the one person in the world he could honestly see spending his life with. It was intoxicating and wonderful. Just being _around_ Mettaton was like being around an ethereal creature, a diety, a goddess… Someone so high above everyone else and Papyrus felt himself to be the luckiest person in the entire universe because Mettaton… _Mettaton_ … was his.

Sure, there were times when Papyrus missed his home and missed being with Sans and all of his friends and the normalcy of everyday life. But then Mettaton would take his hand and smile at him in that beautiful, genuine way that’s only reserved for him, and Papyrus wouldn’t feel so homesick.

He sent Sans and Frisk postcards often of his travels. Sometimes he would send them small trinkets that he found while visiting the world. He sent Undyne a huge boxful of pasta when they visited Italy, and sent Sans pictures of him and Mettaton visiting the Colosseum in Rome.

Papyrus’ favorite memory of their world travels was definitely Paris. “The city of love!” Mettaton had mused wistfully when they arrived, “It’s such a beautiful town.” He had curled up next to Papyrus in their hotel room and spent the whole day next to him. Papyrus recalled how Mettaton’s agent had called to tell him he had a photoshoot to get to, but Mettaton had said, “Not now, darling. I’m busy. Just reschedule.” They had stayed like that, holding each other and talking and laughing and kissing (lots of kissing) and Papyrus was happiest in that moment than he had ever been in his whole life. Mettaton seemed happy too, with the way he had brought Papyrus’ face close to his and stared into his eyes, scanning over his whole face, as if memorizing each little detail. It made Papyrus nervous when he did that, but Mettaton had softened his gaze and smiled at him so lovingly and kissed him so gently and said so sweetly, “I love you more than anything else in the world. You know that, right?”

Papyrus held onto that memory close to his heart. Mettaton didn’t often tell him that he loved him, so when he did, Papyrus knew he really meant it. Papyrus cherished those moments with Mettaton. He liked them the best.

Sans sometimes asked him if dating a world-renowned male model was hard, sometimes. Papyrus honestly didn’t think so. Many would think Papyrus would get jealous or nervous because of Mettaton’s many adoring fans, but Papyrus knew that, at the end of the day, Mettaton only had eyes for him. He had told him that one night, when they were tucked into another hotel bed, the only light in the room coming from the moon illuminating outside. Mettaton had held his hand close to his heart and looked into Papyrus’ hazel eyes and whispered to him about anything and everything, and he had lifted Papyrus’ hand up to his lips and kissed it and Papyrus had giggled out of embarrassment. But it was in that moment that Papyrus knew that he could trust Mettaton and that Mettaton could trust him.

Papyrus liked going to Mettaton’s photoshoots. He liked watching Mettaton do what he does best: perform. Papyrus knew that Mettaton was meant for the spotlight, and when the camera flashes started going off, Papyrus could tell that this is what Mettaton loved. Mettaton loved pleasing people and being the center of attention and he gave modeling his all. Papyrus liked looking at the clothes they made Mettaton wear and the way they complimented his curvy figure. He liked it when Mettaton would occasionally look over at him watching and give him a sly smile and a wink before continuing to pose for the camera. He especially enjoyed the times during breaks when Mettaton would pull him aside and use the time to kiss him wildly, all over his dark face and neck, leaving behind lipstick stains and promises of bruises to come.

Traveling the world could get exhausting at times, especially once the combined lack of sleep and jet lag caught up with him. Mettaton was used to it, and could go days without sleeping. But Papyrus liked rest and sleep. Sometimes, he’d be at another photoshoot and would find himself nodding off, only awaking when Mettaton would gently shake him and tell him that it was time to go. Although the worldwide travelling was physically draining, Papyrus was with Mettaton, the one he loved, and he wouldn’t give it up for the world.

Papyrus’ life was anything but ordinary. He was dating a famous model that _adored_ him and made sure he knew that, and he was able to travel the world with said model. He was able to experience new places, new lifestyles, new everything. And he was doing it with Mettaton. Mettaton, who shone brightly with everything he did and every step he took. Mettaton, who held Papyrus’ hand and kissed him gently and let him know exactly how much he was loved, without ever saying it. He was living a whirlwind life with the person he loved, and the person who loved him.

And he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> also i was thinkin about writing some mettasans next how bout that


End file.
